


Due punti di vista per un cactus

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur è un indeciso e più che indeciso non si rende conto di non avere scelta, Atlanna A+ parenting, F/M, Mera ha più scelta per quel che riguarda scappare, aquafam, mi piacciono perché sono un altro famiglia di bambini maledetti, sono sarcastica
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: “C'è un motivo se Mera ha iniziato a dipingere il faro e se Arthur è così ossessionato dalla storia dei suoi genitori. Perché sono delle belle bugie. Cose a cui si vorrebbe credere. Una casa per Mera. Un posto a cui appartenere per Arthur. Ma c'è qualcos'altro. Arthur e Thomas stavano lì perché Atlanna aveva dato loro qualcosa. Gli incantesimi di protezione erano lì non perché dovessero proteggere qualcuno, quanto qualcosa.“O di quando Mera ha ricordato ed è andata via per proteggere qualcosa, e Arthur colleziona bimbi maledetti per renderli la sua famiglia.





	Due punti di vista per un cactus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crucioconutella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crucioconutella/gifts).



> BUON AQUAMAN DAY!
> 
> E buon Natale in ritardo. 
> 
> *Jackson Hyde è il nome di terra di Kaldur’ahm

# Due punti di vista per un cactus

> La donna guardando il cactus nel deserto pensa a spremerlo; l’uomo a strapparlo; lo spirito dell’universo a creare altri cactus, innumerevoli, sempre più strani, in questo mondo e in moltissimi altri, per contemplarli. ( **Eliseo Francisco Ferrer** , Sentado en el umbral, Mexico, 1943)

  
  
  
  
Casa loro non è mai stata grande. Due stanze, una cucina e un salotto che fa anche da entrata. Non era certo per la grandezza che hanno scelto la casa. No.  
  
Era perché potevano vedere il mare dalle finestre. Perché quando aprivano la finestra della loro camera, li investiva questa brezza marina che odorava di sale e mare, che sembrava volerli avvolgere e ricordare che erano a casa. L'avevano scelta perché era lontana dal paesino. Perché la prima casa era a chilometri di distanza e potevano fare tanto rumore volevano. O tanto silenzio. Avevano preso la casa, perché sarebbero stati loro due. Mera e Arthur, e il loro mare. Le loro parole e i loro dipinti.  
  
Casa loro non è mai stata grande, perché non avevano mai pensato di dover diventare di più. Casa loro era loro perché nessuno poteva entrarci e nessuno sembrava voler uscirci.   
  
Perché non avevano mai avuto una casa prima. Mera, almeno, non aveva avuto una vera casa. Ed era tormentata, ossessionata, dall'idea di riportare questo sentimento, questi colori, questa brezza sulla sua tela. Ci provava ogni giorno. Ci provava ogni notte. E rimaneva fuori casa, con la sua matita. Poi coi suoi colori. Poi con delle forbici e doveva ricominciare da capo. Ogni settimana ricominciava.  
  
Una mattina, Arthur si è svegliato e ha trovato una delle due stanze completamente vuote. La libreria, la scrivania, i vestiti, i tappeti, erano tutti fuori casa, gettati nel caos del prato verde, sfidando il vento invernale. E la seconda camera da letto era completamente vuota, se non per un piccolo, minuscolo cactus al centro.   
  
Le aveva chiesto che cosa fosse successo, dove avrebbero messo tutte le sue cose, che tipo di opera stava creando -Mera, coi capelli legati in una coda alta, una salopette e i piedi scalzi non aveva risposto. Aveva portato degli specchi dentro la stanza e aveva continuato a installarle per tutto il giorno.   
  
Aveva dormito con Arthur, quella notte. Aveva stretto il suo braccio, gli aveva detto che lo amava. Aveva riso. Avevano parlato di anatre, polipi e strani delfini. Avevano parlato di quella volta che suo padre era stato gentile con lei. Quella volta in cui si sono incontrati. Avevano parlato. Mera aveva dormito insieme a lui, con la testa posata sul suo petto.  
  
Poi, il giorno dopo, tutte le sue cose sul prato erano scomparse. Era un giorno di tempesta. Le nuvole grigie avevano ricoperto il cielo e c'erano delle onde altissime. Le cose di Mera erano scomparse. Le cose di Mera non sembravano mai essere state lì.   
  
Gli aveva lasciato il cactus in mezzo a una stanza vuota.  
  
Se n'era andata un giorno di pioggia.  
  
  
  
  
Arthur rimane a guardare il cactus in mezzo alla stanza almeno per cinque minuti al giorno, perché sente che c'è qualcosa che dovrebbe capire. Gli specchi appesi alle pareti, che riflettono il nulla, quando apre la finestra, il cactus che rimane immobile, a fare nulla, a sembrare nulla. Magari è questo quello che voleva dirgli Mera. Il cactus non fa nulla. Il cactus non ha bisogno di nulla.  
  
Si porta la tazza di caffè bollente alle labbra. E si brucia. Inevitabilmente.   
  
Una volta aveva un cane. Poi il cane è morto e lo ha sotterrato nel giardino della sua vecchia casa. Ha sempre vissuto in un faro. Tra terra e mare e tra realtà e leggenda. Suo padre gli aveva insegnato a capire quando sarebbe arrivata una tempesta, guardando l'orizzonte e ascoltando il vento. Sua madre -chissà.   
  
“Hai intenzione di fare qualcosa con questa stanza?” gli chiede Garth, alzando un sopracciglio. Anche Garth ha una tazza in mano. Solo che il suo tè sembra meno caldo e lui riesce a bere senza farsi troppi problemi. Ha posato sulle spalle di Arthur un plaid con sopra disegnato un delfino. Ha iniziato a bere allo stesso ritmo di Arthur. “Può diventare la mia stanza?”  
  
Arthur non ha la più pallida idea di quando Garth sia arrivato a casa sua. Non sa nemmeno dove dorme. Un giorno ha preparato la paella e Garth è scoppiato a piangere. Perché è vegetariano -Arthur non lo sapeva. Un giorno ha aperto la porta di casa e lo ha trovato lì, a mangiare nachos e guacamole come se non ci fosse domani. Ha detto che gli piaceva il suo divano. Non se n'è mai andato. O meglio. Ogni volta, Garth è sempre tornato. E non c'è un momento in cui Arthur si senta triste per questo nuovo arrivo. Mai. Neanche quando Garth si scaccola e lascia i moccioli sul divano, pensando che nessun lo abbia visto.  
  
Arthur sospira. Beve un altro po' di caffè. “Tu sei felice, Garth?” gli chiede a bassa voce, prima di rendersi conto di avere la gola secca, e la lingua che gli brucia un pochino. “Qui, voglio dire.”  
  
Garth ha tredici anni e una vita segreta. Non ha una famiglia, non ha una casa, non ha soldi e dice di non aver mai avuto un nome che gli fosse stato dato da qualcun altro. Garth è solo a questo mondo e a volte esce da questa piccola casa su un promontorio, dentro un faro che sembra essere stato preso da un vecchio quadro inglese o danese. Garth a volte scompare. E poi torna indietro e quando vede Arthur, con una vestaglia arancione addosso, o coi capelli spettinati perché si è appena svegliato, o che ha apparecchiato anche per lui, sembra stupirsi ogni volta. Come se si aspettasse che Arthur potesse andarsene di lì. Come se...  
  
“In che senso?” chiede il ragazzino, riprendendo a bere il suo tè, mentre la camera davanti a loro rimane vuota, con quel solo cactus, con tutti quei riflessi su tutte le pareti. “Se sono felice in che senso?”  
  
Arthur alza un lato delle labbra. “Quali sensi ha questa domanda?” gli chiede, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta.   
  
Garth alza le spalle. Torna a guardare il cactus nella stanza. “Eh. Sì. In che senso?” ripete, senza rispondere.  
  
  
  
  
Il cactus Mera lo ha portato a casa qualche mese fa. Lo aveva messo in mezzo al tavolo, dove batteva il sole, e poi aveva puntato i gomiti sul piano di legno, per guardarlo in silenzio.  
  
Ha letto molto sui cactus. Ha letto come prendersene cura, come debbano essere annaffiati, dove dovrebbero essere messi, perché dovrebbero essere tenuti in casa. Ha letto -ha scoperto che in realtà, a differenza di quello che tutti pensavano, i cactus possono sopravvivere in luoghi caldi e in luoghi freddi, che si adattano, E vivono. Vivono una lunghissima vita, arrivano fino ai cento anni. Sono piante solitarie.  
  
Mera lo aveva guardato in silenzio per molti secondi, forse per minuti, prima di iniziare a toccare le spine. Non lo aveva fatto con abbastanza cattiveria da pungersi. Non lo ha fatto con abbastanza delicatezza da non sentire un pizzico sui polpastrelli.   
  
E una leggera brezza si era alzata e le aveva accarezzato il viso, spostandole i capelli dietro la spalla. E lei aveva alzato lo sguardo e odorato la salsedine nel'aria.  
  
Arthur non abbandonerà mai quel faro. Non è lo stesso faro in cui è cresciuto. Non è il faro che lo ha visto crescere, mese dopo mese, anno dopo anno, mentre le nuvole cadevano a terra e poi tornavano al mare, per evaporare e tornare nuvole. Non era il faro da cui suo padre aveva avvistato sua madre. Non era lo stesso, ma gli assomigliava. Arthur non se ne sarebbe andato, perché c'è qualcosa qui che -è a metà. Arthur è sempre a metà.  
  
Mera aveva appoggiato la guancia sulla mano, guardando le onde in lontananza. Non sono blu, azzurre, celesti, come piace tanto dipingerle a tutti. Sono grige. Sono blu scure. Sono marroni. E Mera ama Arthur. Lo ama dalla prima volta in cui lo ha incontrato e lo ha spinto via, fisicamente, scoppiando a ridere. Lo ama quando si sveglia la mattina e non si pettina, quando si dimentica di tagliarsi i capelli che crescono e crescono e continuano a crescere fino ad arrivargli oltre le spalle e sembrano essere del colore di quei bei racconti con cui è cresciuta. Lo ama quando cucina le omelette e si brucia le mani con l'olio bollente, ma ha il sorriso più ampio che lei abbia mai visto e un po' le scalda il cuore. Mera ama Arthur che si stropiccia gli occhi e che una volta ha provato a farsi crescere la barba e poi arriccia il naso, perché i suoi stessi peli gli fanno il solletico. Lo ama, quando si sveglia la mattina, sbadiglia,   
  
Lo ama. Perché tutti lo dipingerebbero azzurro o celeste o blu, ma lui è grigio, lui è marrone.   
  
Mera aveva premuto un po' troppo il dito contro la spina. E ora le faceva male. Sanguinava. Non copiosamente, non c'era nemmeno bisogno di un cerotto, almeno lei non credeva. Si era guardata il dito con le sopracciglia aggrottate, però.  
  
Poi, aveva sentito i passi pesanti di Arthur, che scendeva per prendere qualcosa da mangiare. Aveva sorriso, ecco, sì, chiudendo gli occhi e beandosi del momento, del vento e del rumore di Arthur. E al cactus non ci aveva più pensato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dolphin si dipinge le mani davanti alla finestra.   
  
Ha un pennello, un po' di colore. Usa il blu e il grigio e altre cose nel mezzo, mentre il suo braccio, da bianco diventa dei colori delle squame dei pesci. Ci vuole pazienza, per fare questo lavoro. Lo fa quando vuole pensare, o quando non vuole parlare. Fa tanti puntini sul suo braccio e poi sulla sua mano e inizia a dipingere. I capelli biondi le cadono sulle guance e tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate, le labbra arricciate. Chissà a cosa dovrebbe star pensando.   
  
Arthur batte la punta della penna contro la sua scrivania e guarda verso la finestra della piccolissima stanza.   
  
Garth è andato via qualche giorno fa. Non ha salutato. Non è una cosa che si fa, salutare. Perché se saluti, se prima di andare via di casa prendi la mano di qualcuno e gli dici che gli vuoi bene, se gli dici che tornerai -è un addio. Ma il faro rimane sempre lì. Arthur continua ad abitare lì. E finché lui aspetterà, l'ultima volta in cui tutti hanno aperto quel portone per andare via non sarà veramente l'ultima volta.   
  
Nel frattempo, ci sono cose da fare. Bollette da pagare. Libri da scrivere e da leggere. Pasti da mangiare. Onde da contemplare.   
  
Dolphin alza lo sguardo verso di lui, poggiando il braccio, dei colori freddi del mare del nord, sul davanzale della finestra. Lei non parla. Quindi si limita a indicare le cose, a disegnare simboli, per farsi capire. Di solito fa domande. E ascolta, chiudendo gli occhi, facendosi cullare dalle voci delle persone che le parlano. Chiede storie. E Arthur è bravo a raccontare storie. Dolphin alza una mano, per attirare la sua attenzione.   
  
Arthur non sa quale sia stata la sua storia prima di arrivare a Happy Harbor. Non è nemmeno sicuro di volerlo sapere. Le braccia che Dolphin dipinge ogni giorno sono piene di segni, cicatrici, voglie che stonano con la sua pelle pallida. Le sue dita sembrano essere state rotte e rimesse insieme più e più volte. E lei sorride, quando le chiede cosa le fosse successo, e inclina la testa, come se non capisse quale fosse il grande problema.   
  
Neanche Dolphin ha una casa.   
  
A volte si addormenta vicino al camino, le ginocchia alzate e la testa che le cade di lato. Arthur le ha preso un sacco a pelo a forma di carpa e lei a volte ci si infila e si addormenta in pochi secondi, con le guance arrossate dal calore della casa e i capelli che diventano un groviglio indissolubile. Non ha mai voluto una casa. Non si è mai permessa di dormire nemmeno sul divano, perché pensa che non le appartenga. E non era venuta al faro perché sapeva ci fossero persone. Pensava di poter rimanere da sola. Finalmente sola, coi suoi marchi sulle braccia.   
  
Dolphin disegna col dito in aria. Delle onde. Uno scoglio. Poi indica il promontorio fuori dalla finestra. E il suo dito viaggia di nuovo verso Arthur.   
  
Gli chiede una storia, come fa sempre. Gli chiede il perché di questo posto. Perché mangiucchia penne, fingendo di scrivere, seduto dentro un faro. E Arthur batte un paio di volte in più la punta della penna sulla scrivania. Ci deve pensare. Dolphin, con le braccia dipinte, attende. Arthur, con la penna tra le dita, pensa alla risposta giusta e a una storia che potrebbe raccontarle. Gli sta chiedendo perché rimanere, o perché considerare proprio questo posto casa. Ci sono diversi motivi per cui Arthur crede che il suo stare al faro sia una buona idea.   
  
Ce n'è uno che è più vecchio di tutti.   
  
“Mio padre era un marinaio che non poteva tornare al mare” inizia, posando la penna sul suo quaderno e sospirando dalle narici. “La maggior parte dei suoi anni di giovinezza li ha passati per il mare, studiando creature marine, pescando, facendo diventare il suo naso una pallina rossa attaccata al suo viso. E poi, un giorno, è caduto in mare. Ricordo che non me ne ha parlato finché non mi sono diplomato, quando gli avevo detto che avrei voluto qualcosa di più. Mio padre è caduto in mare e ricordava -mi ha raccontato che, mentre cadeva in mare e l'acqua fredda lo avvolgeva, vedeva la luce del sole come un cerchio sopra di lui, che diventava sempre più piccolo sempre più piccolo. E non sentiva male, nonostante si fosse ferito. Quando lo hanno riportato a galla -lui non lo ricordava. Ma sapeva che da quel giorno non sarebbe più potuto tornare in mare.”  
  
Dolphin porta entrambe le mani sulla sedia, come a volerla spingere verso terra. Attende.   
  
Arthur arriccia le labbra. Dolphin è brava a farsi capire. Dolphin non è stupida. “Ma non riusciva a staccarsi dal mare. Dicono che molte persone dell'entroterra vengano a morire per vedere il mare, e forse -mio nonno veniva dall'entroterra. Aveva preso una casa come questa sulle rive del mare, dopo che mia nonna è morta. Si era preso una sedia a dondolo e guardava il mare. Non aveva mai visto il mare prima di quel momento. Suo figlio era salpato anni prima e lui non eracito a muoversi tra le rocce della riva. Diceva di aspettare. Mio padre non avrebbe mai potuto rimanere ad aspettare. Almeno, lui diceva così. Mio nonno è morto sulla sedia a dondolo, guardando verso il mare, nello stesso momento in cui il mare si stava prendendo mio padre. Durante il funerale di mio nonno, mio padre zoppicava. E quella notte aveva sentito qualcuno chiedere aiuto dal mare. E lui aveva lasciato la sedia a dondolo dondolare vuota, mentre correva verso il mare. Ed è così che si sono incontrati i miei genitori. Entrambi erano stati salvati dal mare che tanto amavano.”  
  
È la volta di Dolphin di arricciare le labbra.   
  
Arthur non se ne preoccupa molto. “Mia madre è stata sdraiata sul letto di mio padre per giorni. E poi si è svegliata. E poi si sono innamorati. E hanno avuto me. E poi lei se n'è andata, richiamata dal mare.” Alza le spalle. “Mio padre avrebbe voluto seguirla. Il mare chiamava anche lui, ma la ferita che si era fatto ormai anni prima non gli permetteva di avvicinarsi più di così. Ha preso una casa sul promontorio, nel faro. Eravamo io e lui. E lui si sedeva sulla sedia a dondolo e guardava il mare, tutte le notti. Aspettava. Papà, che diceva che non sarebbe mai riuscito ad aspettare per tutta la vita, aspettava sulla stessa sedia a dondolo su cui aspettava mio nonno. Ed è morto nella stessa posizione.” Arthur si schiarisce la gola. Riprende in mano la penna, con una piccola smorfia. “E questo è quello che ci faccio io qui.”  
  
Dolphin aggrotta le sopracciglia, non sembra essere così convinta. Ma poi sorride e indica se stessa, per mostrare le braccia ormai completamente dipinte. Sembrano un'opera d'arte. Lei ne è felice.   
  
Dolphin non ha mai incontrato Mera. Arthur ride piano, nascondendo le labbra con la mano. Ma si somigliano molto, loro due.   
  
  
  
  
Garth aveva paura di entrare in acqua, nonostante continuasse a voler provare ad entrare in acqua. E Mera lo guardava con quel sorriso un po' triste che non è mai riuscita a strappare via dal suo viso. Anche lei aveva paura del mare. Anche lei non riusciva ad entrare neanche in una situazione tranquilla come questa.   
  
Il mare le ricorda -le ricorda tante cose. Le ricorda quando stava costruendo un castello di sabbia, da piccola, e qualcuno le aveva detto che era una bambina maledetta. Così. Senza un vero motivo, dicevano solo che era maledetta, che non sarebbe mai riuscita a trovare la felicità, che avrebbe portato dolore ovunque sarebbe andata. E poi era finita in una relazione in cui lei non era al primo posto, e nemmeno al secondo, o al terzo, quarto, quinto. E sulla spiaggia, quell'uomo l'aveva ferita in una maniera così irreversibile che lei aveva pensato che mai più, per nessun motivo al mondo avrebbe potuto più appartenere a qualcosa o a qualcuno. Mai più.  
  
Arthur aveva preso per la mano Garth, con un gesto tenero e dolce. Prima si era inginocchiato davanti a lui, gli aveva sorriso, alzando prima un lato delle labbra, poi l'altro. E gli aveva detto qualcosa così a bassa voce che Mera non era riuscita a sentire. E si era di nuovo alzato in piedi. Garth e Arthur guardavano verso il mare.  
  
Quell'uomo, quella relazione, in cui si era ritrovata quando era troppo piccola per capire -non dovrebbe più farle così male. Non a così tanto tempo di distanza, non così lontano da paese che l'aveva vista nascere. Aveva stretto i pugni e si era concentrata sul suo respiro. Il mare le ricorda cose che non sono belle. Ed eppure, è sempre il mare a richiamarla. Con le sue onde, con la sabbia, con la sua brezza. E anche Arthur. Anche Arthur la richiama verso terra.  
  
Garth aveva messo per la prima volta piede in acqua, mentre Arthur gli teneva la mano, per poi spaventarsi alla prima onda e abbracciare il braccio di lui. E Arthur aveva un po' riso, per poi prenderlo in braccio e dirgli che non c'era niente che doveva temere.  
  
Mera avrebbe voluto credergli.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Garth torna con un ragazzino che deve essere stato malmenato, e Dolphin va via.   
  
Il ragazzo si chiama Jackson e ha un taglio sulla tempia, della sabbia sulle labbra e un accento marcato, che però Arthur non riesce a riconoscere. Garth è bravo a curare le ferite. Arthur è bravo ad ascoltare storie. E questo ragazzo, Jackson, non riesce a parlare, scoppia a piangere, raggomitolandosi su se stesso poco dopo essere entrato nella casa dentro al faro, scivolando via dalla presa di Garth e coprendosi il viso. Il sangue che era uscito dalla tempia era su tutte le dita e la sabbia scivola via dalle guance solo grazie alle lacrime. Questo ragazzo -è un disastro.   
  
Abbraccia le ginocchia, nasconde il viso e singhiozza. E Garth alza le spalle, perché non sa esattamente cosa dovrebbe fare a questo punto. Chiede aiuto ad Arthur con uno sguardo perso, le sopracciglia unite in una smorfia di dolore di seconda mano. Cosa fare?  
  
È Arthur l'adulto, quindi è lui che si inginocchia davanti al ragazzino. “Sei al sicuro” gli dice a voce bassa. È un sussurro quello che esce dalla sua bocca. “Ehi” cerca di chiamarlo. “Adesso sei al sicuro, te lo giuro.”  
  
Jackson alza la testa, quel poco che basta per potergli dare un'occhiata. E poi le lacrime erano diventate ancora più grandi, annacquando i suoi enormi occhi blu. È un bambino. È più piccolo di Garth. E quando guarda Arthur, fa una smorfia di dolore e singhiozza, tornando a nascondersi dietro le ginocchia. “No” riesce a dire con la voce spezzata. “No no no” ripete e si porta le mani sulle orecchie, si arrotola un pochino di più su se stesso.   
  
Garth aggrotta le sopracciglia, poi ruota gli occhi e alza le mani. Arthur lo vede con la coda dell'occhio, mentre si allontana, come a volersi distanziare da una scena simile. Non che la casa gli lasci poi così tanto spazio per muoversi. Deve essere un gesto simbolico.   
  
“Ehi” prova di nuovo, posando la punta delle dita sulla spalla del ragazzo, che trasale, tirnandosi all'indietro. Arthur arriccia le labbra. Non va bene. Non è il modo giusto di approcciarsi, per quel che ha capito, quindi si inumidisce le labbra, aspetta qualche secondo, sedendosi a gambe incrociate sul pavimento. Sente, dalla cucina, Garth mettere il bollitore sul fuoco. Pensa a cosa dovrebbe dire a un bambino spaventato. Pensa a quello che avrebbe detto suo padre, in un momento del genere. “Non ti devi preoccupare” gli dice, posando la mano sul lato della testa di Jackson. “Faremo in modo -troveremo il modo perché questa cosa non ti succeda mai più. Dov'è casa tua?”  
  
Jackson aveva singhiozzato un po' più forte. Garth, pochi metri più in là dice: “Non penso abbia una casa. Per questo l'ho portato qui.”  
  
  
  
  
Non sono soltanto delle parole poetiche, non sono figure retoriche e certamente non sono metafore. Ci sono persone che appartengono al mare e vengono reclamate da questo. Per questo avevano detto che Mera era maledetta e per questo ai suoi sedici anni è annegata -no. È stata affogata da una delle persone che più amava in questo mondo.  
  
Mera era stata uccisa dal suo ragazzo.   
  
C'era un cerchio. Ricorda un cerchio verso l'alto, un cerchio di luce, che forse doveva essere il sole. Ricorda di aver alzato una mano, che aveva provato a risalire, mentre la mano del suo -di quell'uomo la tirava giù giù, sempre più giù. E poi tutto era diventato nero.  
  
Come la tela che stava dipingendo.  
  
Mera aveva sbattuto gli occhi velocemente. Poi si era girata verso Arthur che la guardava in silenzio, sdraiato sull'erba, mentre del vento si alzava dal mare. E le era caduto delle mani il pennello e si era sforzata di sorridere.  
  
Mera era morta. Tanto tempo fa, il mare l'ha reclamata. Quell'uomo l'aveva data come sacrificio per qualcosa che lei nemmeno ricorda. Doveva essere qualcosa di importante, uno scambio che non è risultato equo. Come ha fatto lei a scappare? Perché ora può stare qui, con Arthur a fingere che nulla di quello che le era successo fosse reale. Ma Mera era morta.   
  
Arthur coi suoi occhi socchiusi aveva alzato la testa verso di lei. “Sei riuscita a scappare perché hai seguito le tracce che mia madre aveva lasciato in mare, per tornare da mio padre” le aveva detto, posando il suo libro a terra. “Ecco come.”  
  
E Mera aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia. No, no. C'era qualcos'altro. C'era qualcosa che aveva dimenticato, qualcosa che non voleva ricordare, ma che era importante. Ma la sua mente era vuota, buia, nera, come la tela di fronte a lei.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackson non parla molto. Gira per la casa, con le braccia incrociate, si guarda intorno, non si lascia toccare da nessuno e ancora ha un po' di sangue incrostato sulla fronte. E Garth inizia a innervosirsi, seguendolo per il faro, fuori e dentro, nella speranza che il ragazzo faccia qualcosa, che dica qualcosa su quello che gli era successo, su chi gli ha gonfiato la faccia in quel modo, o perché.  
  
Ma il ragazzo non parla. Li guarda in silenzio, cerca di fare delle sue braccia il suo scudo e quando apre la bocca sembra essere sopraffatto dall'emozione e le lacrime gli offuscano gli occhi.  
  
Garth è quasi irritato da queste sue reazioni, come se avesse dimenticato che cosa volesse dire avere quell'età, o che lui stesso era stato un bambino triste, molto incline al pianto. Arthur aspetta. Ha scoperto che è una cosa in cui è molto bravo. Quindi si siede al suo tavolo, guarda il mare, beve caffè, scrive sul suo quaderno, guarda la televisione, fa tutto quello che farebbe normalmente.  
  
Garth prepara i letti in salotto ogni sera e Jackson lo osserva tirandosi indietro quando Garth si gira a osservarlo a sua volta.  
  
La vita al faro è tranquilla, con Arthur che fa di vedetta, controlla che le navi non affondino e che nessuno si faccia del male, e Jackson sembra aver trovato in ogni dettaglio un senso, qualcosa che abbia un motivo, una spiegazione. Tutto. Tranne...  
  
Apre la porta della camera di Mera e quello che vede non sembra avere senso. Rimane fermo, immobile a guardare il cactus. I suoi occhi si muovono da una parte all'altra e poi si gira verso Arthur e chiede: “Perché?” È forse la prima parola che dice da quando è entrato in quella casa. E deve pentirsene immediatamente, perché poi si morde il labbro inferiore e sembra voler tornare a piangere. Stringe i pugni.  
  
Arthur arriccia il naso.”Sto aspettando che qualcuno torni” gli spiega con una voce monotona. Non è molto interessato a raccontare la sua storia, in questo momento, è più interessato a come un ragazzo come Jackson sia arrivato fino a lì. Nonostante le protezioni. Nonostante gli incantesimi.   
  
Jackson chiude gli occhi, aggrottando le sopracciglia e si porta una mano sulla testa. “Guardarti” riesce a dire, senza aprire gli occhi. “Guardare te e lui mi fa venire mal di testa.”  
  
Garth, sdraiato sul divano con il cellulare in mano, alza la testa quel tanto che basta per poter ricambiare lo sguardo. Sa di che cosa sta parlando. Tutti e tre, in realtà, sanno di quello che stanno parlando e c'è un elefante nella stanza grande così, che non è sicuro nominare, finché qualcun altro non lo ha nominato.   
  
Dal nome -il nome non sembra venire _da lì_. Ma, a pensarci, nemmeno il nome di Arthur è un indizio delle sue origini. In più, questo ragazzo ha i capelli tinti di un biondo brillante. Nessuno che viene _da lì_ vorrebbe essere biondo. Non quando…  
  
“Il mio nome è Garth.” Garth si alza a sedere. “Garth di Shayaris.”  
  
“Garth la maledizione di Shayaris” lo corregge Jackson e poi si gira a guardare la stanza con dentro il solo cactus. “Perché noi maledizioni finiamo qui, vero?” chiede, tornando a girarsi verso Arthur e apre la bocca per poter tornare a respirare tranquillamente, cosa che non succede, non sembra in grado di espirare normalmente. Si porta le mani ai lati della testa e torna a piangere. “Finiamo tutti qui, tutti qui.”  
  
Arthur si avvicina a lui, posando una mano sulla sua schiena e massaggiandola, con la mano che va su e poi giù, periodicamente.  
  
Garth non sembra averlo preso in simpatia -beh, sì, nessuno prenderebbe in simpatia qualcuno che appena sa il suo nome inizia a dargli del maledetto. Arthur lo capisce, ma capisce anche Jackson, che continua a piangere e, in un momento di pura disperazione, si aggrappa a lui, come se fosse il suo faro di speranza.  
  
E Arthur si chiede quanti altri arriveranno ancora, mentre lo abbraccia, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mera non riusciva a respirare e quindi si era aggrappata ad Arthur, tirando le braccia intorno al suo collo, intrecciando le gambe introno al suo busto e tenendo gli occhi chiusi con forza. “Non lasciarmi qui” aveva sussurrato aggrappandosi con un po' più di forza. “Non mi lasciare qui.”  
  
Arthur le aveva accarezzato la schiena, l'aveva portata a riva, e l'aveva posata lì, con tutta la sabbia che si attaccava ai loro piedi e alle cosce. E Mera aveva sentito questo -sentiva di poter respirare di nuovo, di poter finalmente tornare a vivere, per qualche motivo.   
  
Garth e Mera avevano paura del mare ed eppure dovevano tornarci, per qualche motivo.  
  
Arthur aveva provato a riderci sopra. Aveva detto: “Forse è il mio fascino che ti fa inventare scuse per stare tutta su di me.” E poi aveva riso ad alta voce, una risata falsa, forzata, per farle credere che tutto va bene. Ma le cose non vanno bene.   
  
Mera aveva guardato il mare. La spuma delle onde che si avvicinava ai suoi piedi e lei -doveva ritirarsi, come se l'acqua la bruciasse. “Arthur” lo aveva chiamato, afferrando le sue mani con le dita e facendolo inginocchiare accanto a lei. “Sono una tua prigioniera?” gli aveva chiesto. Ed era dannatamente seria. Forse paranoica.   
  
Mera ama Arthur. Ricorda che accanto ad Arthur è riuscita a tornare a respirare, ricorda quanto le bruciavano i polmoni per l'acqua che aveva bevuto, quanto era secca la sua gola dal tanto tossire e Arthur, che le aveva dato un bicchiere d'acqua e l'aveva avvolta in una coperta rosa ed era rimasto lì, ad aspettare che si sentisse meglio.   
  
Ricorda le albe, i tramonti. Le parole scritte sui quaderni di Arthur. Quella sua ossessione per la storia di sua madre e di suo padre. Il camino acceso. Il divano. Ricorda di essere stata seduta sul divano, con le gambe incrociate a raccontare delle sue avventure da bambina, quando tutti scappavano e le dicevano che era una bambina maledetta. E lei rideva e poi ha creduto loro. Ricorda il sorriso gentile di Arthur. Il giorno in cui lei aveva posato la mano su quella di lui. E quando lo aveva baciato, inginocchiandosi sui cuscini e aveva sentito questo senso di colpa sul petto, che però non sembrava avere un vero motivo.   
  
Lo ricorda. Ricorda però che ogni volta che lo vede gli veniva un mal di testa insopportabile, che col passare del tempo è diventata una consapevolezza di qualcosa di sbagliato. Solo che non sapeva che cosa.   
  
Arthur le aveva accarezzato la guancia con il pollice, per poi scuotere la testa. Non le dice che è pazza. Il suo sguardo non cambia. “Tu sei come l'acqua, Mera” le aveva detto. “Nessuno deve, o può, imprigionarti.”  
  
E Mera aveva un po' sorriso, ma… c'era qualcosa -qualcosa dietro la testa, dentro i suoi pensieri, nascosto, che le diceva che qualcosa non andava e che la loro unica via di fuga era l'acqua. I colori -il pennello, il cerchio di luce che sembra il sole quando affoghi dentro il mare.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackson, in fin dei conti, è un ragazzo normale. Lo pensa anche Dolphin, quando torna a casa e gli sorride come se lo conoscesse da sempre, mentre si siede per terra e gli sorride.   
  
Arthur non era lì per vederlo, ma a quanto pare, Dolphin, per Jackson, ha senso. Forse per questo si era seduta di fronte a lei e la osservava, mentre lei osservava lui. E forse per questo lei aveva avuto il coraggio di prendere tra le mani le braccia e osservare i tatuaggi sulla sua pelle.   
  
“I tatuaggi di Jackson lo rendono un reietto ad Atlantide” gli spiega Garth, giocherellando con le dita. Non sta uscendo da giorni. Rimane in attesa di qualche nuova informazione dal nuovo arrivato, ma, quando Arthur gli chiede il perché, il ragazzo non sa trovare le parole. “Mi chiedo allora il perché dei capelli biondi.”  
  
Dolphin prende in mano i pennelli e mostra le sue braccia a Jackson che si guarda intorno, prima di annuire con un solo cenno della testa. Inizia a dipingere con delicatezza, con la stessa cura che mette nei suoi disegni sulle sue di braccia. “Qualcuno mi aveva detto qualcosa” le confessa a bassa voce, mentre lei dipinge i suoi tatuaggi del colore del mare. Gli tiene una mano, come se volesse dargli forza. E il ragazzo ci prova a ricordare o a pensare, ma non sembra riuscirci. Chiude gli occhi ma -non sembra riuscirci. “Qualcosa sulla fiducia e sul movimento ma…” Jackson deglutisce, scuote la testa. “Ma non me lo ricordo più. Non ricordo… non lo ricordo più.”   
  
Dolphin gli sorride e alza le spalle. Non è una cosa importante, probabilmente è questo che vuole dire. Mette giù il pennello. Si indica e poi il suo sorriso diventa un po' più ampio. Comunque io capisco. Jackson sorride, sbuffa quasi una risata. E per un attimo -è forse la prima volta che sembrano due ragazzi normali. Due serenissimi ragazzi normali. Ed è quasi bello. Quasi confortante.   
  
In realtà, che tutti questi ragazzi siano riusciti a entrare nel faro, nonostante le protezioni che sua madre aveva messo ai confini della loro casa, nonostante la magia intorno a loro -un po' inizia a preoccupare Arthur, che torna a scrivere sul suo quaderno, cercando di distrarsi con la storia dei suoi genitori.   
  
  
  
  
  
Questo non è il faro di Arthur. È simile. È stato progettato per sembrare quello in cui Arthur è cresciuto ma non è -a Mera faceva male la testa. C'era qualcosa che lei aveva dimenticato e che era molto importante ricordare. Un motivo. Un motivo se lei si trovava lì e non poteva ignorare questa consapevolezza nel retro del suo cervello per rimanere qui, al sicuro, con Arthur.   
  
Forse non era sua prigioniera. Forse entrambi erano prigionieri di qualcun altro, però.   
  
“Non lo voglio fare” aveva protestato Arthur, incrociando le braccia e guardandosi intorno. Si era mosso sul posto. Non sembrava stare a suo agio, col maglione che gli copriva spalle e fianchi e una tuta grigia. “Non lo posso fare.”  
  
Mera aveva deglutito, si era asciugata le mani sulle cosce, prendendo un respiro profondo. Ed era entrata in acqua. Aveva sentito il suo cuore iniziare a batterle forte nel petto. E quel caldo insopportabile alla base del collo. Il sudore che iniziava a formarsi sotto le ascelle, sulle guance, ovunque. Ovunque. E tutto le diceva di scappare. Di alzare le ginocchia e correre tra le braccia di Arthur. Perché non riusciva a respirare, non riusciva a pensare ad altro. “Non” aveva iniziato, chiudendo gli occhi. “Non ti avvicinare. Non ti avvicinare.”  
  
C'è qualcosa che doveva controllare. E per questo, mentre tutto il suo corpo protestava, si era immersa nell'oceano e aveva aspettato, con gli occhi chiusi, trattenendo il fiato e cercando di non perdere il rumore dell'acqua intorno a lei.  
  
C'era qualcosa che doveva ricordare.   
  
In quel momento aveva ricordato un cactus con due braccia laterali. E una voce -una voce che ripeteva di trovarlo. Di proteggerlo. Cosa? Mera aveva gridato: che cosa? E aveva perso tutto l'ossigeno nei polmoni e aveva iniziato a bere acqua salata, mentre il naso iniziava a bruciargli.  
  
È stato Arthur a riportarla su. Lei tossiva e tossiva e tossiva e cercava di respirare mentre tossiva e sentiva ancora questa voce che le chiedeva di proteggerlo, che le chiedeva di tenere lontana ogni possibile pericolo. Ti prego. Ti prego.   
  
“Non mi piace” aveva sussurrato, abbracciandola e posando le labbra sulla sua fronte. “Questa tua nuova cosa, non mi piace.”  
  
Mera aveva alzato lo sguardo verso di lui, aprendo un poco le labbra, per poter parlare. “Tu sapevi già perché ero qui” era riuscita a dire, passandosi una mano sul viso. “Tu sapevi già perché ero qui!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Arthur non li vede fare la loro riunione, ma sa che i ragazzi sono in salotto per parlare di quello che sta succedendo. Sanno che tutti e tre vengono da Atlantide, ad esempio, e sanno che non può essere una coincidenza che si trovino lì. Sanno anche di essere delle maledizioni, per un motivo o per un altro. Sanno che c'è qualcosa che non va perché uno può essere un caso, due una coincidenza, ma tre... e loro sono quattro, quattro maledizioni venute direttamente da Atlantide al faro del guardiano Curry.  
  
Dolphin indica qualche parte dietro la porta della camera di Arthur e poi scuote la testa, indicando prima il suo cuore, poi la sua tempia. Arthur non si fida di noi.  
  
Garth si muove sul posto, a disagio. “Ci vuole bene” ribatte debolmente. E questo dovrebbe bastare. L'affetto di solito basta. Non li ha mai mandati via, non li ha mai trattati come reietti. Questo deve pur voler dire qualcosa.  
  
Jackson sembra starsi abbracciando. “C'è una protezione su questo posto, vero?” chiede, guardandosi intorno. “È per questo che...” Si porta le punta delle dita sulla tempia e poi stringe il pugno. “Non ricordo.”  
  
“Si difende da noi?”  
  
“E perché?”  
  
Garth ruota gli occhi e posa le mani sui fianchi. “Se ti ricordassi qualcosa in più, sapresti anche tu il perché” risponde seccamente.   
  
Dolphin fa una smorfia. Indica Garth e poi finge di tenere in mano un bambino. Garth è figlio di Arthur. Poi indica Arthur e finge di tenere in mano qualcuno. Arthur è figlio di Thomas Curry. Dolphin ripete il gesto. Arthur Curry deve pur essere figlio di qualcuno. E questo qualcuno... Lei indica di nuovo la stanza di Arthur, poi le sue labbra. Arthur dice. Fa il segno di prima o precedente.   
  
Garth aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Arthur dice che suo nonno?” chiede, per essere sicuro. E Dolphin annuisce con forza.  
  
Arthur dice che suo nonno. Dolphin finge di camminare e poi e indica la città. Arthur dice che suo nonno viene da -dall'entroterra, certo. È una vecchia storia che lui raccontava anche quando c'era Mera. Dolphin torna a indicare la porta di Arthur, poi scuote la testa e batte la mano più volte sul tavolo. Arthur non dice... Sbatte le mani sul piano di legno più volte. Indica le cose intorno a loro. La casa. Il tavolo. La realtà. Arthur non dice -la verità.  
  
“Arthur non dice la verità” ripete Garth a voce. Si passa una mano sul viso, più e più volte. Okay.   
  
Jackson aggrotta le sopracciglia, guarda i due ragazzi e non sembra stare per niente a suo agio. “Lo sapevo io che qui finivo trai pazzi. Lo sapevo io” inizia a sussurrare, iniziando a massaggiarsi le braccia.   
  
Dolphin fa di nuovo il movimento del bambino, per ricordare la storia di prima, del nonno. Quando Garth annuisce, lei continua. Finge di remare. Barca. Acqua. (Garth deve davvero imparare il linguaggio dei segni.) Il nonno di Arthur era un marinaio.  
  
“Come fai a saperlo?” le chiede.   
  
Dolphin ruota gli occhi e fa il segno dei libri. Lo ha letto. Ah okay.   
  
“E dove?”  
  
Dolphin tira indietro la testa e sospira. Davvero? Sbatte anche il piede contro il pavimento.  
  
Garth alza le mani, in segno di resa. “È uno scrittore. È ovviamente un bugiardo. Non -Arthur non ci farebbe mai _attivamente_ del male.” Si morde il labbro, strappandosi una pellicina. “Questo però vuol dire che sa” aggiunge a bassa voce e, ancora, gli sembra di stare su una giostra che gira e gira e continua a girare. Deve chiudere gli occhi. Respirare profondamente, una, due, tre volte.   
  
“Ma deve esserci un motivo se siamo qui” commenta Jackson. Guarda l'altra camera, quella col cactus. Non sembra nemmeno sapere il perché. “Non può essere una coincidenza, no. Perché in quella stanza...?”  
  
“Non è una cosa importante adesso e...”  
  
Dolphin lo interrompe, prendendogli il braccio e posando il dito sulle labbra. Jackson sembra incuriosito dal cactus. Jackson è anche quello dei tre che ricorda di più di Atlantide. E quello... quello deve essere importante adesso. Deve esserlo per Mera. E poi potranno dimenticare, tutti quanti. Possono far finta di non venire da Atlantide. Possono fingere che non sia mai successo niente di brutto. Possono fingere di avere una famiglia. Come ha fatto fino ad ora Arthur, quel bugiardo.   
  
Perché Garth si è portato dietro un senso di colpa immenso, da quando ha messo piede dentro l'acqua e ha ricordato il motivo per cui era stato mandato qui, e non avev mi avuto il coraggio di dire niente. Perché avrebbe potuto perdere una casa. Avrebbe potuto perdere Arthur. E si viene a scoprire che…  
  
Jackson si muove verso la stanza, rimane a fissare il cactus. “Questo cactus è importante?” chiede di nuovo, indicandolo. “Penso sia importante. Credo che -sì, è importante. Perché... Arthur.” Aggrotta le sopracciglia. “È importante. Mera si fida. Arthur lo deve fare.”  
  
Garth e Dolphin si scambiano uno sguardo veloce. “Fare che cosa?” gli chiede Garth, incrociando le braccia. Può intuire la risposta. Se è vero che Jackson è stato mandato da Mera, e se tutto quello che diceva Mera quando si trovava al faro era vero -può intuire la risposta, sì. Ma non vuole essere lui a dirlo ad alta voce. Vuole poter fingere di non sapere di cosa sta parlando. Solo per ora.   
  
Si guadagna un'occhiataccia da parte di Dolphin, ma nessuno dei due decide di commentare.   
  
E Jackson aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Non me lo ricordo” risponde in tutta sincerità. Rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, si guarda la punta dei piedi e e si gratta nervosamente la fronte. “Non...” prova di nuovo e poi scuote la testa. “Non lo ricordo.”  
  
  
  
  
Mera era venuta fino a lì per uccidere Arthur e strappargli dalle mani il tridente della regina Atlanna. “Tu lo sapevi” lo accusa puntandogli contro l'indice. “Tu non ti sei difeso!” E gli ha mentito finché non ha dimenticato di star mentendo. Perché è questo quello che fa la protezione. Ti fa dimenticare le cose brutte. Le cose brutte che vorresti fare agli altri.   
  
“Se tu mi avessi voluto fare del male” le aveva risposto Arthur, mostrandole le mani a mezz'aria. Doveva pensare di dover mostrare di essere senza armi. Mera di era arrabbiata ancora di più per questo. “Mi avresti già fatto del male.”  
  
Mera aveva sospirato, stringendo i pugni e prendendo a mordersi il labbro inferiore. “Tu lo sai perché sono qui.” Ci deve pensare. Non è l'unica a essere arrivata. Garth. Quella ragazzina, Dolphin. Ragazzi che vanno e vengono e non ricordano il perché. “Tu sai perché _noi_ siamo qui.”  
  
Arthur aveva scosso la testa, con una smorfia. “No” confessa, alzando le spalle. “Io non -non lo so.”  
  
Mera aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era portata le mani sul viso. Poi gli si era avvicinata, aveva posato la fronte sul suo petto e aveva sospirato ancora una volta. “Ma che cosa devo fare io con te?” gli aveva chiesto a bassa voce.   
  
  
  
  
  
Parlano tutti e tre insieme. Dolphin gesticola, okay, ma stanno cercando di comunicare tutti e tre nello stesso momento. Garth gli sta gridando contro qualcosa sul non fidarsi del suo proprio figlio, delle giornate in spiaggia, di quelle belle parole sul proteggersi a vicenda, che erano solo bugie. Dolphin prova a dire qualcosa su un marinaio e un bambino e una bugia. Jackson invece -Arthur aggrotta le sopracciglia.   
  
“Mera mi ha mandato perché sono stato l'unico a riuscire a scappare” continua a gridare. “Dice che tu lo sai quello che devi fare. Che è passato tanto tempo. Che è passato il tempo giusto e che devi fare quello che lei ha detto che devi fare. Che lo puoi fare. E per questo io sono qui. Ha detto -ha detto qualcosa. Il cactus è importante? Io voglio solo -non ricordo niente. Arthur, sei tu che devi sistemare tutto. Possiamo uscire solo per te. Attraverso te. Non ricordo -ha detto qualcosa su…”  
  
“Dovete calmarvi” dice Arthur. “Dovete -uno alla volta, per favore.”  
  
“Bugiardo!” grida Garth.   
  
“Mera ha detto che sei tu. La chiave sei tu. Che sei tu che devi ricordare. Perché il faro -non… c'era un motivo se… il faro… il cactus! Il cactus è importante!”  
  
Arthur s'irrigidisce e poi scuote la testa. “Uhm, no. Il cactus non si tocca.” Incrocia le braccia, sembra starai cercando di difendere, nonostante non ci sia veramente qualcuno da cui difendersi.   
  
“No!” grida ancora Jackson. “Mera -Mera si fida di te! Mera dice che… è lei che ti aspetta, non il contrario.”  
  
Garth gli lancia uno sguardo confuso, così come Dolphin. C'è un momento di silenzio. Un momento di buio. “Non è Mera che sta aspettando” gli dice Garth, scuotendo la testa. “Non è così. Lei dovrebbe tornare qui. Arthur non dovrebbe muoversi. Non ora,”  
  
Ma Jackson scuote la testa con più forza, per poi annuire. “Mera lo sta aspettando. Fuori. Deve solo ricordare. Devo? Devo solo ricordare, credo, il perché. Ma Arthur dovrebbe già sapere. Perché lei gli ha lasciato una cosa prima di andare via. E lui dovrebbe ricordare… dovrebbe… perché lei -non era proprio in vantaggio quando sono andato via. E tu… tu hai qualcosa… qualcosa che è importante. ”  
  
Arthur sospira, passandosi una mano sul viso. “Perché siamo tutti prigionieri di qualcosa” borbotta, scuotendo la testa. “Sei sicuro?”  
  
“No? Ovviamente non sono sicuro! Ma perché…?”  
  
“Arthur non si può muovere” grida ancora Garth, prendendo dalle spalle il ragazzino e scuotendolo. “Non lo può fare perché…” Aggrotta le sopracciglia, lascia andare la presa e chiude gli occhi, come se fosse stato colpito alla testa. “Arthur deve rimanere qui.”  
  
Arthur non lo sta più ascoltando, però. Va verso la camera di Mera e apre la porta, guardando il cactus che sembra essere uguale al giorno in cui lo ha trovato. Dolphin lo prende dal braccio, per attirare la sua attenzione. Sembra quasi pregarlo.   
  
Arthur scuote la testa e scioglie l'abbraccio della ragazza con un gesto dolce e calmo della spalla. “Non sarebbe per molto” la rassicura a bassa voce. “Solo per essere sicuro che Mera stia bene.” Giocherella con il pomello della porta. Non deve essere definitivo. Non è scegliere la terra o il mare. È aprire anche l'altra porta. Dare un'opportunità all'altra parte di sé di avere un luogo a cui appartenere. È andare da Mera. Fa un passo versl cactus.   
  
I ragazzi lo seguono. Non sembrano avere la minima idea di che cosa stia succedendo. Non sembrano ancora ricordare la loro vita prima di arrivare al faro, e Arthur vorrebbe che non la ricordassero mai, se alla prima occasione di dimenticare hanno scelto di scordare e non ricordare mai più. Arthur giocherella con la maniglia, ancora, prima di lasciarla andare. Pensa a tre cose. Pensa a Mera, che dice di starlo aspettando. Pensa a sua madre e a suo padre, che hanno creato questo posto. Pensa ai ragazzi, che vorrebbe poter proteggere, come i suoi genitori hanno protetto lui.   
  
“Voi due” dice a Dolphin e Garth, senza nemmeno girarsi. “Voi due dovreste rimanere qui.” Perché questa dovrebbe essere la soluzione giusta. La strada da intraprendere. Loro sono già scappati. Loro hanno già scerto di non essere qui né lì e sembrano felici. Garth non ha proprio -non gli ha dato proprio una risposta, ma sicuramente sta meglio qui. Forse.   
  
Vede l'espressione ferita di Garth, mentre stringe i pugni e prende il fiato per poter protestare, e le sopracciglia aggrottate di Dolphin, che prende per il polso il ragazzo e poi scuote la testa. Per essere una ragazza che non può parlare, Dolphin si fa capire. E dà forza.   
  
“Dove vai tu, andiamo noi” dice a bassa voce lui. Poi si schiarisce la gola e ripete, un po' più ad alta voce: “Dove vai tu, andiamo noi.”  
  
“Vorrei che voi mi ascoltaste di più” mormora, punzecchiando il cactus, che, sotto gli occhi di loro quattro, si trasforma in un tridente.   
  
Jackson si copre la bocca. Arthur sente il peso di quello che ha fatto sua madre sulle sue spalle. E Garth borbotta di nuovo: “Sei solo un bugiardo.”  
  
  
  
  
  
C'è un motivo se Mera ha iniziato a dipingere il faro e se Arthur è così ossessionato dalla storia dei suoi genitori. Perché sono delle belle bugie. Cose a cui si vorrebbe credere. Una casa per Mera. Un posto a cui appartenere per Arthur. Ma c'è qualcos'altro. Arthur e Thomas stavano lì perché Atlanna aveva dato loro qualcosa. Gli incantesimi di protezione erano lì non perché dovessero proteggere qualcuno, quanto qualcosa.   
  
Mera aveva posato le mani sui lati del viso di Arthur e si era alzata in punta di piedi per lasciargli un bacio a stampo. “Devi ricordare, capito? E quando avrò bisogno ti giuro che ti manderò un messaggio e staremo di nuovo insieme.” Aveva mosso il pollice, per accarezzarlo lentamente, mentre studiava i suoi occhi blu. “Ti ricordi la storia?”  
  
“La Regina Atlanna è scappata con il tridente” aveva risposto a bassa voce lui, chiudendo gli occhi, mentre le loro fronti si toccavano. “È riuscita ad arrivare attraverso una corrente marina temporanea, che si forma solo in alcune stagioni, con alcune maree -è scientificamente esatto?”  
  
Mera aveva riso. “Non ne ho la più pallida idea.” Aveva iniziato ad accarezzargli i capelli.   
  
“E mio padre l'ha trovata. Si sono innamorati. Lei, per proteggere il tridente, ha creato un mini-universo tasca, in cui vengono spediti i maledetti, per convincermi a riportare indietro quello che è di Atlantide.” Arthur aveva deglutito. “Mera. Se pensi che questa sia la cosa giusta io…”  
  
“Non devi solo restituire il tridente. Devi restituirti al mare, Arthur. Completamente. Dovresti…”  
  
“Non lo posso fare” aveva risposto lui, scuotendo la testa. “Perché io non appartengo soltanto al mare.”  
  
Mera aveva abbassato lo sguardo e sospirato. Avrebbe preferito un'altra risposta, ma un'altra risposta non sarebbe stata data da Arthur. Quindi si limita ad abbracciarlo, a sperare che le cose cambino. Almeno un po'.   
  
“Mi dispiace” aveva risposto Arthur. “Mi dispiace.”  
  
“Arthur, io non posso rimanere qui.” Anche se avrebbe voluto. Cos'è ad Atlantide?, aveva sentito una voce chiedere nella sua testa. Niente. Una strega. Un'atlantidea a metà. Una discendente di un popolo che si è ribellato e che deve ancora oggi pagare il prezzo della guerra. Una donna senza libertà. Ma se rimanesse -ha perso l'occasione di liberare il suo popolo. Non sa quando la vita di Arthur è diventata più importante del suo popolo. Si vergogna anche soltanto di pensarlo. Aveva posato la mano sulla guancia di Arthur e lo aveva contemplato. Ingenuo, buono, generoso Arthur. “Vorrei.” Lo aveva accarezzato piano piano.   
  
“Io non posso andare lì.”  
  
C'era stato un momento di silenzio, mentre il vento si alzava ed entrambi pensavano a una soluzione che non sembrava poter esserci. Perché: “Io partirò stanotte.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I ragazzi alzano la testa e vedono quel cerchio di luce che dovrebbe essere come il sole, quando anneghi. È il simbolo dell'oceano che ti reclama. È il simbolo di una scelta.   
  
Dolphin gli prende la mano. Poi Garth gli prende la mano. E Jackson sembra voler vomitare, mentre si copre le labbra con le braccia, neanche fosse un vampiro.   
  
“Qualsiasi cosa succeda” dice loro Arthur. “Ve lo ricordate che possiamo sempre tornare indietro, vero?” Forse non lo sta dicendo per se stesso, per ricordarsi che può sempre tornare indietro, tornare a casa. “Non dovrà essere un problema.”  
  
Nessuno di loro risponde. Continuano a guardare verso l'alto e la stanza di Mera, piena di specchi e illusioni diventa quello che è sempre stata. Un portale, in cui l'acqua entra se aperto, in cui l'acqua rimane ferma, se chiuso. Arthur lo ha aperto la prima volta per vedere Atlantide. Lo ha richiuso quando Garth è arrivato tra le sue braccia, come un bambino spaventatissimo e che pensava di essere stato mandato a morire. Forse non dovrebbe più aprirlo. Forse dovrebbe…  
  
Per una frazione di secondo, in mezzo al cerchio di luce, ad Arthur sembra di aver visto una chioma di capelli rossi. Non ne è sicuro, ma deve pensare. C'è qualcosa che vorrebbe chiedere, prima di restituire il tridente all'oceano.   
  
“Jackson!” chiama, girandosi verso di lui. Dal portale entra acqua e fa rumore, sembra tappargli le orecchie. Hanno i piedi bagnati e delle gocce che cadono con violenza sulle loro fronti. “Chi ti ha fatto il taglio sulla fronte?” gli chiede, con gli occhi socchiusi. “Chi è stato a farti male prima di arrivare qui?”  
  
Jackson tira giù il braccio e gli dedica uno sguardo confuso. Si guarda le mani. Poi si tocca la fronte. “Le guardie” risponde, gridando. “Mentre cercavo di scappare.”  
  
“E perché dovevi scappare? Cos'hai fatto?”  
  
Jackson aggrotta le sopracciglia e poi alza le braccia, coi suoi tatuaggi ancora dipinti di blu e grigio.   
  
Arthur lascia andare le mani di Garth e Dolphin e afferra il tridente, per poi buttarlo per terra e chiudere il portale. Si muove a fatica per l'acqua, per arrivare fino al salotto, alzando le ginocchia, prima una, poi l'altra, e tenendosi in equilibrio con le braccia aperte.   
  
“Arthur” inizia a protestare Garth.   
  
Arthur alza una mano, per interromperlo e poi fa cenno di no con la testa. “Non ti devi preoccupare di questo.” Poi non aggiunge altro. Niente. Il vuoto. Il tridente torna un cactus e niente sembra essere cambiato.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mera giocherella con le dita delle mani. Se le tira. Si morde il labbro inferiore. “Arriverà” sussurra a bassa voce. “Lui arriverà. Prima o poi.”  
  
Nella sala del trono non c'è nessuno per poterla sentire. Solo Orm, che la guarda con un sopracciglio alzato. Lei si muove a disagio sul trono. Ha le mani sporche di sangue. Forse il suo. Forse no. Tira su col naso, passandosi il dorso della mano sopra il labbro e prendendo un respiro profondo.   
  
Nelle sue storie, Arthur l'aveva trasformata in un cavaliere.   
  
Si alza in piedi, per passeggiare per la sala del trono, guardando una coppia di persone buttate a terra, le macchie di sangue che macchiano il pavimento piastrellato. E Mera che non prova nessun rimorso, solo uno strano senso di libertà. “Non voglio il tuo trono” gli dice, facendo cadere il bastone dorato che teneva in mano. Il tridente è ancora al faro, con Arthur, al sicuro.   
  
Orm annuisce gravemente, lanciando uno sguardo veloce alle guardie a terra. Ferite. Forse morte. “Non è il mio trono” le risponde con noncuranza. “Entrambi sappiamo a chi appartiene.”  
  
La storia di Arthur parte così: c'era una volta una cavallerizza dal cuore nobile che è nata nella parte sbagliata del regno. Il suo popolo soffriva di fame e ingiustizie. Venivano oppressi dalla città vicina, che chiedeva loro oro e ogni tipo di ricchezze. Il popolo si ribellò. E perse. E la punizione li portò a poter a malapena mangiare. Il popolo della cavallerizza sopravviveva a stenti.  
  
“Sappiamo entrambi che deve essere una sua scelta” dice Mera, distogliendo lo sguardo dal principe. “Nessuno può convincerlo.”  
  
Ma la cavallerizza avrebbe potuto cambiare tutto. Due cose le sono state chieste in cambio della libertà sociale ed economica del suo regno. Il tridente della regina madre e il fratello del re. E lei era determinata a portare entrambi a palazzo. Solo che sembrava impossibile. Né il principe scomparso, né il tridente sembravano trovarsi in alcun oceano. E, per la prima volta, la cavallerizza aveva dovuto guardare fuori dall'acqua in cui nuotava ogni giorno.   
  
Orm è fratello di Arthur ed eppure gli somiglia pochissimo. Hanno capelli diversi, occhi diversi, linguaggi diversi. Entrambi -no. Non riesce a pensare al fatto che entrambi siano figli della stessa madre. Non riesce a pensare al fatto che forse entrambi portino lo stesso peso, in forme diverse. Le dedica uno sguardo vuoto, Orm, per poi sospirare e fare un mezzo giro, dandole le spalle. Non pensa che lo attaccherà. “Mia madre” inizia a dire, ma si blocca. “Lei ha chiesto a tante persone di proteggerlo. Proteggere mio fratello. Forse lo ha chiesto a chiunque parlasse con lei.” Sospira e si accarezza il ponte del naso, iniziando a camminare verso la porta della sala. “Lo ha chiesto anche a me. E avrebbe avuto senso, se solo mi avesse permesso di avvicinare. Mio fratello.”  
  
Una misteriosa corrente marina, che lei aveva incontrato per sbaglio, l'aveva trasportata fuori dall'oceano, sulla riva di un mare, e lì aveva incontrato un pescatore che viveva in una torre ed era terrorizzato dal dover scegliere tra due mondi.   
  
“Deve essere una sua scelta” ripete Mera.   
  
Orm non risponde. Rimane fermo davanti all'enorme porta dorata. “Cosa ne traete, tu e mia madre, dal tenermi lontano da mio fratello?” le chiede a bassa voce. “Quale torto ho mai fatto a mia madre, che mi ha chiesto di proteggere l'ultimo frammento di lei e che ha fatto in modo che non potessimo mai veramente incontrarci?”  
  
Nella storia, il pescatore temeva che la sua decisione tagliasse via una parte della sua vita. Nella sua torre era sicuro di poter tornare indietro, al sicuro da ogni distruzione, da ogni legame indissolubile. Non temeva legami indissolubili con le persone. Solo con le cose. Solo con le idee.   
  
Mera non cambia espressione. Sente il dolore di Orm, ma non lo mostra. Stringe i pugni. Sente ancora le mani umide di sangue. “Deve essere una sua scelta” ripete, senza cambiare nemmeno il tono. Deglutisce.   
  
La storia di Arthur non finiva. Rimaneva a metà. Come sarebbe dovuta finire la storia?   
  
Cade un silenzio teso. Mera non mostra debolezza, e non aspetta scuse. Si inginocchia, per riprendere in mano il bastone dorato che aveva buttato a terra. “Il tuo popolo dovrà continuare a pagare la sua punizione” la avverte Orm. “Non sei libera.”  
  
Mera si morde il labbro e poi alza una spalla. Non importa. Se lo aspettava. Doveva tornare per questo. “Non mi aspettavo di esserlo” è la sua risposta.   
  
Orm apre la porta e scompare trai corridoi del palazzo. E Mera sente la voglia di scoppiare a piangere sui corpi delle due guardie che hanno smesso di sanguinare, ormai. Non per questo si dà il permesso di farlo.   
  
Lui arriverà. Non è detto che resti.   
  
  
  
  
  
Diana apre la porta della casa e la prima cosa che fa è contare i presenti nel salotto. Alza un lato delle labbra e scherza, dicendo: “Uno in più!” Poi chiude la porta dietro di sé e ride piano. “Stai cercando di fare concorrenza a Bruce?”  
  
Arthur non ride. Indica con lo sguardo la sua stanza e Garth e Dolphin si alzano, senza dire una parola. Jackson si guarda intorno col suo fare nervoso, prima lancia uno sguardo ad Arthur, poi a Dolphin e Garth, prima di alzarsi e guardare Diana, seguendo i due ragazzi più grandi. E Arthur posa la fronte sulle mani, lasciandosi sfuggire un lungo e combattuto sospiro.   
  
“È stata una brutta battuta quella dei figli di Bruce?” chiede con un tono leggero Diana. Entra in cucina per prendersi un bicchiere e riempirlo di acqua dal rubinetto. “Va tutto bene?”  
  
Diana e Arthur sono fratelli. Sono fratelli veri, fratelli che non condividono il sangue ma la vita. Fratelli in armi, si ostina ad aggiungere lei. Fratelli per scelta, è l'unica aggiunta di Arthur. Perché Diana lo ha visto alto così, con la faccia piena di sabbia umida e acqua salata sulla lingua. E Arthur ha visto Diana alta così, con il naso arricciato e le guance enormi. Sono fratelli di armi perché Diana con uno spintone faceva cadere di sedere Arthur, facendolo quasi piangere. Sono fratelli per scelta perché Arthur le faceva le trecce e le parlava di ogni cosa gli venisse in mente.   
  
“Sai perché Dolphin e Garth non vogliono che io vada ad Atlantide?” le chiede, facendo cadere il braccio sul tavolo.   
  
Diana arriccia le labbra, sedendosi accanto a lui. “Perché è un viaggio molto lungo?” gli chiede, dandogli una piccola spallata. Si guarda intorno. “So che la mia è una visita un po' -però ero nei paraggi. Lo sapete che qui vicino stanno aprendo un Big Belly Burger? Quando lo dirò a Bruce investirà chissà quanto per espandere il Bat-Burger e…” Si interrompe, studiando l'espressione seria di Arthur. “Cosa succede?”  
  
“Pensano che gli atlantidei mi possano convincere a odiarli” continua lui, come se non avesse ascoltato una singola parola detta da lui. “Come potrebbero pensare una cosa del genere? Quanto dolore può un solo posto portare, per pensare così? Mio figlio -Garth! Pensare che io lo possa odiare per quello che altri io-io ti giuro, cosa ho fatto di sbagliato perché…? Io non -non lo so. Io non…”  
  
Diana sospira e alza una spalla. “E perché tu non vuoi andare?” gli chiede, prendendo a bere. “Dov'è Mera?”  
  
“Come può un ragazzo che ho tenuto tra le mie braccia perché imparasse a nuotare pensare che io lo possa odiare? Per quello che altre persone pensano?”   
  
“A lui non piaceva nuotare.”  
  
“Come potrebbe essere -cosa?” Arthur aggrotta le sopracciglia, girandosi verso di lei. “Voglio -certo che non gli piaceva ma lui mi aveva chiesto di…”  
  
“Uhm, no. Lui non voleva imparare a nuotare. Voleva starsene quassù. Guardare il mare col binocolo. Ascoltare le tue storie inventate… non te lo ha mai detto?” Diana beve di nuovo, poi allontana il bicchiere e dà una pacca sulla spalla di Arthur. “Sei tu che volevi che imparasse a nuotare.”  
  
“E questo importa adesso?”  
  
“Beh. Tu sapevi già da dove veniva. Perché insegnargli a nuotare?”  
  
Arthur ci deve pensare. Non voleva che Garth andasse via. Voleva che rimanesse ma… “Volevo avesse una scelta” mormora. “Volevo che avesse una scelta, come me.”  
  
Diana si fa sfuggire una risata, ma il suo sorriso svanisce lentamente quando affronta lo sguardo di lui. “Arthur” lo chiama con un sorriso nervoso. “Arthur, tu non hai scelta. Andrai ad Atlantide, prima o poi. Lo devi fare. Tornerai qui. Per il tridente. Tu -non hai scelta. Tu… tua madre ha già scelto per te. Tu pensavi che…?” Scuote la testa, alzando le spalle. “Noi non abbiamo scelta. Quindi, tanto vale.”  
  
“Tanto vale?”  
  
“Tanto vale giocare con le carte che ci hanno dato.”  
  
Arthur deve tornare ad Atlantide.   
  
  
  
  
  
Mera deve tornare al faro. (Uscire sarà semplice. Non farsi scoprire un po' di meno.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Diana è rimasta coi ragazzi. Garth ha gridato -ha gridato tantissimo e tantissime cose, mentre Diana lo fermava col braccio e sicuramente sapeva che parole usare, quale tono avere per calmarlo. Garth voleva seguirlo. Non è una di quelle scelte che Arthur può lasciargli fare, però.   
  
Quando si è immerso in acqua si è sentito più leggero. Quando ha trovato la corrente marina e magica di sua madre, si è solo lasciato trasportare, chiudendo gli occhi. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, una volta arrivato ad Atlantide? Presentarsi? Dire: ehi, ciao, sono Arthur, figlio di Atlanna, ho tenuto il tridente, spero che non sia un problema?  
  
Non funzionerebbe.   
  
E come tornare indietro? Come tornare al faro? Il faro… spera che i ragazzi non pensino che li abbia abbandonati. È la prima volta che va via lui. Anche se loro potrebbero sopravvivere senza problemi senza lui. Non è sicuro di poter sopravvivere lui, lontano dal faro.   
  
C'è una chioma rossa, quando apre gli occhi dopo tanto tempo. E poi ci sono delle braccia che cercano di trasportarlo dalla parte opposta alla sua. “Mera?” chiama, aggrottando le sopracciglia. E non sembra diversa. Forse è l'acqua che gli fa vedere tutto un po' sfocato o forse è il fatto che si sta per mettere a piangere e la abbraccia, stringendola forte e accarezzandole i capelli, giusto per essere sicura che sia lei, non qualche sorella gemella o un'illusione.   
  
La sente sospirare una risata. “Sì sì” mormora, cercando di liberarsi dal suo abbraccio. E quando Arthur la lascia andare è lei che lo abbraccia e gli dà un bacio sulla guancia e ride, ride e ride di nuovo, lasciandogli un altro bacio sulla guancia e poi un altro. “Sto scappando, quindi non avremmo tempo ma…” Sorride, inclinando la testa. Sbatte le palpebre velocemente e sembra voler piangere. Può essere che l'acqua salata del mare le bruci agli occhi, però. Può essere. Gli dà un altro bacio sulla guancia. “Cosa ci fai qui?”  
  
“Stavo… non credo ora abbia importanza. Se stiamo scappando.”  
  
“Stiamo?”  
  
“Posso -credo di poter andare ad Atlantide un'altra volta, no? Tanto…” Arthur è terrorizzato all'idea di andarci, andarci adesso è andarci da solo. Quindi alza le spalle. Non riesce a trovare una scusa. Solo… “Voglio tornare a casa.”  
  
E Mera sposta una ciocca di capelli dal suo viso, toccando solo con le punte delle dita la fronte. E lo studia. I suoi occhi si muovono velocemente, come se nel tempo in cui sono stati lontani Arthur sia potuto cambiare così tanto da non essere riconoscibile. Beh. Si è lasciato crescere la barba. Beh, sì, ma non così tanto e… “Sì, anche -anche io voglio tornare a casa.”


End file.
